


Make a wish (You should)

by DestinyHope



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fluff, Inspired by Aladdin (Disney Movies), M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyHope/pseuds/DestinyHope
Summary: Everything happened quickly: Sicheng went to his grandma's house for his mom and came back with a genie, Yuta, with him. A pretty good looking genie on top of that... The only way to get rid of him is to let Yuta granted his wishes. But, as time passes by, Sicheng isn't sure anymore if he wants him to leave...
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	1. Tell me your wish

The stairs were old and dusty. Sicheng frowned. Being there wasn’t what he would like to do on a sunny Saturday. Let’s be real, he would probably be at the library working on a paper with a far-away deadline. In a sense, going to his Grand mother’s house save him from hours of studying. That’s doesn’t mean he enjoyed seeing this house so negligent. His Grandma was a really tidy person. He never imagined her house could be so dirty. But alas, the old and warm woman passed away some month ago and no one thought to inform him. He learned the news from his mom, asking him if he could get some of her old things from there. Why she waited so long before asking him was beyond him. But here he was. Searching for old toys and notebooks.

Sicheng took a long glance to the attic. Everything was dusty and full of spider’s web, yes, but it was pretty well tidy. 

"I won’t waste any more time here, great." He thought.

He started to open some boxes and tidy the place up a bit. He was really immersed in his work when something shiny caught his eyes. Between the dirt, he found an old teacup. Probably from a doll’s tea set. What surprised him was the cup was clean. It was white with cute purple ribbons on it. It seems even new! But what a new cup would be there? If it was his mother’s, it wouldn’t be like this. He shook his head to stop thinking. That was a mystery for someone but not for him. He tried to put the toy where he found it but he dropped it. The young man flinched. 

"I hope I didn’t break anything."

He took the cup from the floor and examed it. There were some weird drawings on it and a text in a language he never saw before. He sighed. He didn’t have time for this. 

"OK! Cheer up! Take something and you can go buy yourself a delicious hot chocolate! You can do this, Dong Sicheng!"

He wanted to brush the toy when a light exploded in the attic. Sicheng closed his eyes and put his arms around his head, just in case it was something dangerous.

When the dark returned, he looked up. A young man, around his age, was in front of him. He had long grey hair with purple locks. His eyes were translucent and he was floating in the air. Sicheng almost screamed.

"Hello!" The spirit, or ghost, or whatever, said. "It’s a pleasure to meet you."

Sicheng didn’t answer, too surprised to say anything.

"I know I’m stunning but please, have some manners and introduce yourself."

The young man scoffed. He didn’t like being teased.

"I’m not the one who appears from nowhere in a stranger’s house. If anyone lacks manners, it’s you."

Way to go Dong Sicheng! Provoke a magic man on a peaceful Saturday! It's the best way to stay in one piece!

The mysterious man laughed :

"You sound quick-witted, I like that! And you’re also pretty cute. I'm gonna have a lot of fun this time, I know it."

Sicheng blushed even though the last sentence left him a bit uneasy.

"Let me introduce myself then. My name is Yuta! I'm a genie. I have all the powers in this world only to serve you. I'm here to grant your wishes!" said Yuta, visibly proud of himself, his arms crossed on his chest.

Sicheng looked at him, wary. What the heck was this?

"You're crazy," he said even though he knew deep inside of himself, it was the only explication that made sense.

"Yeah yeah, I know! It sounded crazy but it's the truth! Look!"

Yuta snapped his fingers. A broom and a mop appeared. Without another word, they came alive and started to clean the attic while Yuta cheered them up on the side. Sicheng gaped. What. The. Hell? In a few seconds, everything was clean. Yuta snapped his fingers and the cleaning tools disappeared.

"So? Do you believe me?"

Sicheng nodded without a word. So many things were going on, his head was empty.

"Time to address the rules then!"

"What rules? I thought you have all the power in the world?" the young man said teasingly. He can't help it, his mouth was always faster than his brain. The genie told him he was here to serve him so he wouldn't hurt him... Right?

"Yes, I have. But everything in this world has some rules they need to follow otherwise humankind would destroy itself."

"It makes sense."

"You have three wishes and there are three rules to follow. You can wish for anything, I'll take care of it. Except that I can't make people falling in love nor make people coming back from death. Living-deads are so creepy, I can't stand it!" Yuta shivered. "I can't kill someone nor make you insanely rich. That's it!"

"Sounds nice... Except that there are four rules, not three."

"Yeah, I know" Yuta groaned. "The last one has added a few decades ago... Or maybe centuries? I'm not sure... Time is a bit different inside the cup. But three wishes and four rules don't sound good so I kept the old saying. It doesn't matter! " The genie cracked his knuckles. "What's your first wish?"

"I don't know... I never thought about it, to be honest." Sicheng said slowly.

Yuta looked at him dumbfounded.

"Why did you call me then?"

"I didn't! I just want to take some things for my mom and tidy up a bit! Not dealing with magic!"

The genie sighed.

"Humans are so weird. They wanted everything they don't have and when they can have it, they don't want it anymore." he mumbled.

"We aren't all like this, at least, I'm not. Can't you go back where you came from and forget everything? Please?"

"I can't. I need to grant your wishes before going back. And..." Yuta hesitated a bit, "There is another thing you need to know: I need to stay with you until you made all your wishes."

"What a surprise! Are you going to turn invisible and follow me everywhere?" Sicheng rolled his eyes, feeling suddenly tired.

"No, why would I?" asked the genie, confused. "I will dress up as a human. Like this!" 

Yuta snapped his finger again and light came around him. In a few seconds, the genie left the place to a young man, around Sicheng's age, with short brown hair and mesmerizing black eyes. With his black jeans and red hoodie, he looked very much like a human.

"See? I will totally go unnoticed! What do you think about me? Am I hot?"

"No, you look dumb."

"You're so cruel!" Yuta said dramatically, a hand on his heart.

"What about Uni? It's not easy to get a place there." Sicheng sighed, choosing to ignore the whining of this drama queen.

"It is for me. Let me introduce myself. I'm Yuta. My major is biology and I share a room with..." Yuta thought for a moment. "Ah! Found it! My roommate is Lee Taeyong."

Sicheng nearly choked on air.

"Excuse-me?"

"Oh? A friend of yours?" Yuta said teasingly.

"Not exactly...." 

They never spoke to each other but Jaehyun got the biggest crush on Taeyong. And Jaehyun was also Sicheng's best friend and roommate. Needless to say, he heard about the older a lot. Maybe even too much but don't say that to his friend. Sicheng sighed again. He was sure his life was going to be busier from now on.


	2. As you wish

They left Sicheng's grandma's house. Yuta was talking happily, looking around him while Sicheng was visibly annoyed. He wanted to live an uneventful life in Korea and, instead, he got himself a genie who'll follow him everywhere. Wonderful! 

"Hey," Yuta's voice interrupted his train of thought. "We need to find an explication of how we became friends." 

"I would love to know when we became friends, first" He answered sarcastically. 

When no one answered him, he turned his head to look at the other. Yuta was looking straight ahead of him, frowning and playing with his sleeve. Sicheng felt a bit bad. It wasn't the genie's fault if he was there, it was his. 

"I'm sorry." Sicheng sighed. For the umpteenth time. 

"It's okay, don't worry," Yuta said softly before speaking more with more energy "Back to the topic! Let's say I'm your penpal from Japan and I came to Korea some days ago." 

"Nope, forget it!" 

"Why?" Yuta whined. "It's a great idea." 

"It isn't. I struggled with Korean already, why would I want to learn another language? And why would I never talk about my penpal to my friends? This thing only works in drama." 

"You got a point" Yuta pouted. "Do you have an idea then?" 

Sicheng thought about it for a moment. 

"Let's say, you started uni a few days ago and, since you know no one here, you kept following me since I gave you a piece of information. It's more believable and closer to the truth." 

"I don't like it, I sound like a stalker." 

"Yeah, I know. That's why I said it's close to the truth." 

Yuta gasped and started to punch lightly Sicheng's arm. The young man couldn't help but laugh softly at the genie's scandalized face. If he was being honest with himself, it was kind of cute.

\---------- 

"Where is your room exactly?" Sicheng asked when they arrived at his dorm. 

"Oh, I thought you already know since you know my roommate." 

"I don't know him, I know OF him." 

"Ok, ok. My room is number 127, in the next corridor." 

Sicheng looked at Yuta incredulously before bursting into a laugh. 

"What's so funny?" asked the genie, a bit lost. 

"It's just that I understand now why Jaehyun stalls in front of the door so much." 

"Who's Jaehyun?" 

"My best friend and roommate. He has the biggest crush on Taeyong-hyung even though he pretends it's not true. That's how I know of him." 

Yuta visibly perked, hearing that : 

"Hey! Maybe I could ask this Taeyong if the feeling is mutual! Then, we could play matchmaker!" he said, excitedly.

"It's not a bad idea but maybe later when you actually know Taeyong-hyung a bit. You gonna scare him otherwise."

"You got a point. Again." Yuta frowned before smiling "So! Do you want to help me settle in?" he asked brightly.

And Sicheng couldn't say no when the genie looked at him so happy.

\-----

Around an hour later, Sicheng was on a couch, a hot chocolate in his hands, watching Yuta, Taeyong, and Jaehyun talking about the dance club Taeyong was the leader of. The discussion was interesting, he loved to dance, but watching Jaehyun trying to catch the attention of his crush was far more entertaining. He brought his mug to his lips to drink a bit when the Yuta's loud voice startled him.

"Sichengie! Taeyong said his club is searching for more members! We need to apply!"

"No."

"Please!" he begged. "You're so cool when you dance!"

"When the hell did you saw me?" Sicheng asked, feeling his cheeks becoming red.

"I see and know everything" he answered proudly before winking to Taeyong who look incredulous.

The silence which followed this sentence was becoming a bit awkward, luckily Jaehyun's laugh put an end to it.

"He's funny! Keep him as your roommate, Hyung!" he said.

"Thank you. I love you!" Yuta answered, winking.

Sicheng bit his lower lip not to laugh when he saw Taeyong frowning sightly when Jaehyun winked in turn. Taeyong turned towards him : 

"You dance? You sure you don't want to join us? We need more members."

"I can't" Sicheng answered sadly. "I danced when I was younger, that's right, but I'm too busy between classes and my part-time job. I'm sorry, hyung."

Jaehyun startled.

"Speaking of! Sichengie, it's almost 5 pm, you're gonna be late"

"Oh crap!"

Sicheng waved to his friends before going back to his dorm, catching his stuff. The last thing he heard was Yuta's voice on the corridor, wishing him good luck. He'll need it indeed.

\-----------

When Sicheng arrived at the store he was working at, he was out-of-breath but right on time. His manager looked at him with disdain:

"You were almost late. Be more careful next time," he said dryly.

Sicheng shrugged. This guy hated everyone and spent most of his shift to scold his coworkers. It often took everything in Sicheng not to give this man a good reason to hate him. A kick in his guts would probably do the trick... Or maybe a good punch in his face? He was still hesitating. There was another part where it would hurt him the most...

Nevermind! Doing so would be mean being fired (at least) and he needed the pay. Life was so unfair. 

He put his uniform on and was ready himself for another long shift.

\---------  
When he went back to his dorm, he wanted nothing more than to lay on his bed and sleep for a whole day. To his utter surprise, he found Yuta on the couch, reading silently. What did this guy want? It was almost midnight, Sicheng didn't have enough energy to deal with him.

"Oh, you're here! I didn't hear you." Yuta said, looking up. "How was your work?"

"Horrible as always. The clients were annoying as hell and don't let me start about my manager. This guy is a spawn of satan." he answered, tiredly.

Without paying any attention to the other presence on his couch, Sicheng laid, head on the pillow, starting to relax a bit.

"I wish I have a way to earn money without working there," he mumbled.

Yuta coughed.

"I am here, in case you forgot. I can be your way!"

"You said you can't give me money though," answered Sicheng while sitting to face the genie.

"No, I said I can't make you rich. I can give you money but probably not enough. But!" He kept going on, seeing the young man ready to interrupted him. "You can still make a wish. I can make your manager quit or having only nice clients, transferring you to another branch of the store... I don't know, it's up to you." he concluded, brightly.

Sicheng thought about it for a moment.

"Could you make me find a better job? With nicer coworkers and maybe with better pay?" he asked slowly.

"Of course!"

"Then, it's my first wish!"

"It's not working like that, you need to be more precise. You have to say: Genie, I wish for blah blah, whatever you want."

"Blah blah, whatever you want?" Sicheng repeated, teasing Yuta. The genie whined (he seemed like he was doing this a lot) and Sicheng felt a bit better. It was nice not to be alone.

"I'm joking, I'm joking! So, here I go! Genie, I wish to find a better job than the one I need, with better coworkers and better pay."

As soon as he spoke his last word, Yuta's hands started to glow. The genie snapped his fingers and the light disappeared.

"As you wish," he answered.

"That's it?" Sicheng asked.

"Yes. Your resignation is on your manager's desk and tomorrow, someone will call you. You'll see, I'm sure you're gonna love this place. But for now, go to sleep."

Sicheng yawned. It was a great idea! He was about to get up when he realized something : 

"Wait! Where's Jaehyun? And what are you doing there?"

Yuta laughed.

"I let them together in Taeyong's room. They started to talk about gaming so I left to read. I didn't quite understand what they were talking about but they were having fun."

Sicheng smiled. Everything sounded for the better for his best friend.

"OK, I'm going to sleep then. Don't be up too late. See you tomorrow." 

He wawed the last time to Yuta before closing his door and lay in his bed. His day was tiring but he couldn't wait to see what will happen to him tomorrow.

"He could at least told me what my new job was about." he thought before falling asleep for good.


	3. Crush

The sun was high in the sky but Sicheng was still sleeping soundly. His phone's repetitive ring finally woke him up.

"Dong Sicheng speaking." He answered with a raspy voice.

"Hello, it's Johnny from Nice Coffee Time. You sent us your CV a few days ago and I want to meet you for a job interview. Are you free today or tomorrow?"

Sicheng got up with a jolt.

"Yes. Of course! Yes. I'm free all day today."

"Perfect! Can you come in two hours then? We need someone as soon as possible?"

"Of course! I'll be there."

Sicheng hanged up, feeling dumbstruck. It wasn't a dream? Did Yuta really grant his wish? He trusted the genie and he knew it was real but having proof was totally different.

He went to the kitchen to eat a bit. Jaehyun was already there, a cup of coffee in his hand, reading something on his phone.

"Hello! How was last night?" Sicheng asked, taking a toast on a plate on the table. He was a bit anxious about his interview but not enough not to follow his best friend's love life. Jaehyun blushed:

"It was nice. Taeyong-hyung is truly the cutest and selfless person ever," he said dreamily.

"Whipped," Sicheng murmured while searching for a coffee for himself.

"I heard you! Like you could talk! I saw the way you look at Yuta-hyung, you know."

Ah, Yuta was a hyung now? It made sense since he was sharing a room with Taeyong... But he was probably way older than them, Grandpa was probably more fitting, Sicheng thought with a light smile.

"See? I just need to tell you his name for you to start smiling." Jaehyun complained. "No need to hide, you have a crush too!"

"Too? So you agree you have one on Taeyong-hyung then!"

"I... You..." Jaehyun spluttered. "Don't change the subject, we are talking about you!" 

"Next time, sorry. I have a job interview soon, I need to go."

"Wait, really? You finally quitted this horrible store." Jaehyun asked, cheerfully. "That's great news! Where your interview is?"

"At Nice Coffee Time."

"Oh, wonderful! It's way closer and the staff sounded really nice! Good luck!"

"Thanks" Sicheng answered with a smile.

\--------

It was around 11 am when he arrived at the coffee shop. Only two people were seating in the dark green cushion of the café, sipping silently in their cups. They didn't talk to each other but their eyes showed so much love. Yikes! A couple... 

A movement behind the counter, beside the front door, caught Sicheng's eyes. A boy, around his age with black hair and sparkling eyes wawed at him.

"Hello? Are you Dong Sicheng?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, I am. I came for..."

"The interview, yes! I hope Johnny will hire you. We really need a barista ASAP!" he said, enthusiast. "Come! Follow me."

They climbed a few steps before going right. The young man (Sicheng still didn't know his name) knocked at a door.

"Come in." A deep voice answered.

The young man pushed the door.

"Dong Sicheng is here," he said.

"Thanks, Tennie, you're the best" the man answered with a flying kiss.

'Tennie' caught the kiss and mouthed an encouragement towards Sicheng before closing the door.

"Welcome, I'm Johnny, the owner of this cafe." the man said warmly, behind a huge desk. "Take a seat please."

Sicheng sat and the interview started. Johnny was nice and easy-going. The young man was feeling at ease.

\-------

When he left the coffee shop, he had a new job and two new contacts on his phone: Johnny and Ten. He was lightly skipping towards his dorm, feeling more relaxed than the past weeks. Ten sounded already way nicer than his old coworker. On top of that, he had better pay with fewer hours just like he wished for it last night. Yuta was truly amazing. And no, he didn't have a crush on him! I'm looking at you Jung Jaehyun!

He opened the door of his dorm and found Jaehyun asleep on the couch. Not surprising since he spent a huge part of the night talking about video games with his crush. Ah, young love! Sicheng walked silently towards his bed to put his bag away. 

Their dorm was devised into two-room: one for their bedroom and another one for the kitchen and living room. The bathroom was near the front door and was extra tiny but they made it works. As long as no one opened the front door when someone needed to use the bathroom, everything worked well. 

The way from the front door to the bedroom was not a problem since Sicheng could walk without making a noise. The trick was the bathroom door. He desperately needed to go to the toilet but the door was squeaking loudly. Jaehyun looked sleepy this morning. He didn't deserve to be wake up by this horrible noise. Sicheng tried to open it slowly, hoping to muffle the sound as much as he could. The door protested and squeaked. Challenge failed. 

Sicheng looked at his friend over his shoulder. He didn't move, still asleep. What a relief. Now, if he could not wake up and if this dammed door could stay silent... 

\-------

When he left the bathroom, still cursing the door, Jaehyun was awake, looking at him strangely while rubbing his eyes. Great! Exactly what he wanted to avoid! He hoped his friend slept enough at least.

"You're back already?" Jaehyun said with a raspy voice. "So? Did you get the job?"

"Yes, I got it!" Sicheng answered happily. "I'm going to see Yuta-hyung now, you can go back to sleep if you want."

These words woke Jaehyun up.

"I'm going to! You can't go to see Taeyong-hyung without me!"

"I didn't even mention him!" Sicheng defended himself.

"They share the same room, it's the same thing! And if you can see your crush I want to see mine too." Jaehyun whined.

"So, you admit you have a crush!"

"I... Yes, you won. I have a little tiny crush on Taeyong-hyung." Jaehyun crossed his arms against his chest, pouting. Sicheng looked at him triumphantly.

"Don't look at me like that! You totally like Yuta-hyung!"

"I don't! I just want to thank him. He helped me to get this job."

"Ayyy!" Jaehyun whined. "It's not fun, I thought it was because of something more interesting."

"Sorry if my life is boring." Sicheng deadpan.

"You're forgiven" answered Jaehyun, trying to sound serious. He ended up laughing followed by Sicheng very soon.

"Joke aside. Is it OK if I go with you? I don't want to bother you." Jaehyun asked hesitantly.

"It's good don't worry! Go change, I'm waiting for you!"

Jaehyun whooped before running to the bedroom. Sicheng watched him with a smile. His best friend was full of joy, it was heartwarming.

\----------

Ten minutes later, they were in front of dorm 127. Jaehyun was knocking but no one was answering. Either they weren't there or they were taking a nap too.

"Seems like no one is here. We can come back later." Sicheng said.

"But I want to see Taeyong-hyung," Jaehyun mumbled, disappointed.

"I'm here, what do you need? Is there a problem?" a new voice interrupted them, making the two friends flinched. When they turned around they saw Taeyong at the end of the corridor, a sports bag in his hand. His hair was damp and his cheeks were a bit pink but his eyes showed he was curious and worried.

Sicheng looked at Jaehyun. His friend was totally red. Oh, it's going to be fun!


	4. After Midnight

"Everything is alright. Sichengie is searching for Yuta." Jaehyun answered with a small voice.

"Oh..." Taeyong said, a bit disappointed. "Yuta is in class but he will be back soon now," he added, looking at Sicheng with a knowing eye. 

Sicheng frowned. Did Taeyong also think he had a crush on Yuta? Jaehyun's teasing was enough, he didn't someone else!

Taeyong opened the door and they made their way to the living room, waiting for Yuta. Jaehyun and Taeyong were on the couch, talking about the discussion of the last night. Sicheng was looking at them, sitting on the chair a bit further. They were looking already so in love. He was happy his best friend's feelings was mutual These two were very nice together.

A click interrupted his train of thought and Yuta went into the dorm. His eyes scanned the room and his face lighted up when he finally found Sicheng.

"Sichengie!!!!!!" He let his bag drop and skipped to hug the younger... Who dodged him with what looked like, great practice.

"Sicheng wants to talk to you," Taeyong said with a smile, trying to save the younger from Yuta's too much affection. Epic fail! At these words, the genie went to hug Sicheng who was too slow this time.

"Oh really? Why?"

Sicheng groaned and tried to break free from the genie's arms in vain.

"I got the job on Nice Coffee Time and I wanted to thank you," he grumbled, pressed against Yuta's chest.

"Oh, you worked there?" Taeyong gasped. "I have a friend working there too! Did you already meet Ten? He's a member of the dance crew I'm in. We know each other for a few years now. He's a bit sarcastic but he's a big softie." 

The young man was smiling brightly while speaking about his friend. Jaehyun looked a bit upset beside him.

"I met him this morning actually. We'll be working together from now on." Sicheng answered an eye close on Jaehyun.

Taeyong, totally oblivious to the younger's disarray, gasped.

"Oh, that's amazing! Ten has time for the dance club so... Does that mean you could join us? Our meeting is at 8 PM every Tuesday and Friday."

"Yes! Yes! Sichengie, say yes!" added Yuta, visibly as excited about the idea as Taeyong. He finally let Sicheng go to look at him, pleading.

Sicheng bit his lower lip. To be honest, he wanted to dance again. He often craved for it. Dancing was the best way to relieve his stress but it has been so long. Was he good enough to join a crew? He couldn't bear the thought of being ridiculed over something he loved so much. Yuta put his arms around the younger as if he understood what he was thinking.

"Hey" the genie whispered in his ear. "No pressure. Taeyong is a good guy and I'm just a wish away. Everything will be fine, I promise."

Sicheng nodded his head, almost without realizing it.

"Ok," he said, voice trembling a bit. "I can give it a try! But, please, don't expect a lot from me."

Taeyong nodded, beaming.

"That's bullshit!" Jaehyun snorted. He didn't say a word till now. He didn't want to bother Sicheng's thinking but he couldn't stand when his friend talked bad about himself. "You literally won several competitions when you were younger. You'll be amazing!"

"I didn't dance for so long, Jaehyun. It's hard to start again."

"We're just dancing for fun." Taeyong intervened. "And if you were a professional, I'm sure it's not going to be that hard."

"Besides, I'll be there to cheer you up," Yuta concluded with a big smile. Sicheng groaned. He didn't need a cheerleader, thank you very much!

"Absolutely not! It's a dance crew! If you want to come then you have to dance."

"But Taeyongie!" Yuta whined. "Sichengie needs my support."

"Not really..."

The genie gasped and looked at Sicheng horrified while Jaehyun and Taeyong tried their best to hide their laughter. Keyword: tried. They weren't that successful.

"Ok, fine! I'll dance..."

Taeyong whooped and hi-five him. Sicheng sighed before looking at Jaehyun. His friend looked way too happy about it. Nevermind!  
This genie was truly a stalker! But at the same time, knowing he would be there, oddly comforted him. Of course, he knew Taeyong but they didn't talk a lot and he just met Ten. They weren't the same as Yuta. He was also very curious about the genie's dancing.

\----------

The day after, Sicheng was on the coffee table, books in front of him, a pen in his hand, trying to finish his essay. Taeyong and Jaehyun were out, watching a movie about some video games they both liked. According to them, it was just a friendly hang out. In Sicheng's books, it was totally a date! But that wasn't the problem. The problem was, Sicheng needed to finish this paper tonight and he couldn't find the right words in Korean! It was past midnight and his eyes had a hard time staying open.

His eyes wandered on the couch where Yuta was reading. The genie didn't want to be left alone so he came a few minutes after Taeyong and Jaehyun left. Sicheng made him promise to not bother him until he finished to write so Yuta was reading peacefully for the past two hours. He didn't do something else but it was enough to distracted Sicheng. The light was playing in Yuta's brown locks and his eyes who moves along the lines of his book were shining. Sicheng wondered what it felt like to get lost in it... Yuta was so beautiful. Objectively speaking of course! He didn't have a crush or something! That would be ridiculous! Sicheng grounded and tried to focus again. The words were so blurry in front of him. He wanted nothing more than going to sleep.

"I wish I could speak Korean fluently," he whispered.

As soon as he spoke, a light illuminated the tiny living room. Sicheng turned his head quickly toward Yuta. The genie's hands were still glowing a bit and he looked distraught.

"I'm so sorry," he said, horrified. "My powers reacted faster than my brain. I'm very very sorry."

"It's OK" Sicheng sighed "You can just cancel my wish, right?"

Yuta sank on the couch like he wanted to disappear. His book was on the floor, probably throw by the surprise.

"That's impossible. I can't undo anything."

His voice sounded so unsure and quiet, it didn't sound Yuta's. Sicheng didn't have the heart to be mad. 

"Don't worry, it was also my fault. I have to pay attention to my way of speaking. It's OK, I still got a wish!'

"No, don't blame yourself, I'm the only one who screws things up."

Sicheng got up and sat beside Yuta who tensed up. He took his hand, trying to calm the genie down.

"Hyung," the young man said, locking his eyes on Yuta's. "You did nothing wrong. Mistakes happen, it's not the end of the world. And, even though I didn't want it, this wish is quite helpful so stop worrying. It's fine."

Yuta nodded before letting Sicheng's hand go to hug him tightly. There! That was the Yuta he knew! Slowly, he wrapped his arms around him. They stayed like this for a moment. When Yuta let Sicheng go, his eyes were a bit red but he was smiling. Yuta was the most beautiful when he was happy. It made Sicheng feeling at ease.

"Hyung. I need to finish this. Then we could play something, what do you think?"

He was tired but it felt wrong to leave Yuta after this. He was used to the lack of sleeping and it was for fun this time. And for Yuta so it was worth it. And since now, he was understanding Korean perfectly, maybe he would finish this in no time.  
Yuta only nodded and ruffled Sicheng's hair with a little smile. He took his book and Sicheng tried to focus on his work. It looked like nothing had changed from before. But something had. The air was a bit tense and Sicheng's head couldn't stop thinking about Yuta, his heart going haywire.

His second wish was granted, he only had one left. Meaning he was a wish away from Yuta leaving. The genie was annoying and loud most of the time but Sicheng didn't want him to leave. Holding his pen tightly, he made a promise to himself. He will stall as much as possible to keep Yuta's by his side. It was selfish, yes, but he didn't know what he could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2nd Anniversary WayV :D


	5. Trap

Sicheng yawned and rubbed his eyes. Yesterday night, Yuta and he played till the sun rose in the sky. He slept an hour or two before rushing to his classes and then to work. He was dead tired and want to sleep so bad but he regretted nothing. Last night was fun and Yuta looked way happier when they went to sleep.  
He closed his locker, reading himself out to work when a voice put an end to his daydream.

"Hey Sicheng!"It was Ten. The young man has a sports bag in his hand and was about to leave. "Do you come to dance tonight? Taeyong-hyung said you'll join us but I don't know when."

Sicheng yawned once again before answering :

"Yes, I'm coming tonight with Yuta."

"Yuta? Oh, your boyfriend, right?"

"What? No! He isn't my boyfriend! Not at all!" Sicheng denied, feeling his cheeks becoming red.

"Not yet you mean," Ten said teasingly.

"I...I... I forgot to give the keys to Doyoung-hyung!" Sicheng stuttered, his face totally red. "It's his turn to open the cafe tomorrow. He couldn't do it without the keys, right? I'll be back soon."

Sicheng ran away while Ten cackled loudly behind him. He didn’t like Yuta like this! No way! But Ten's words were still ringing in his ears, painting a wonderful picture on his mind. What would be like to be able to kiss Yuta as much as he wanted to? What would be like to be able to drown in his eyes or to let his fingers wandering in his soft brown locks? 

Sicheng shook his head. He didn’t want to know, thank you very much! But he could deny it except to himself. He did have feelings for Yuta but, as soon as Sicheng will make his third wish, the genie will disappear. It was useless to hope for something more. Yuta will leave him one day.

He gave the keys to Doyoung and waved him goodbye absentmindedly before joined Ten in front of the cafe. Luckily, his coworker stopped teasing him and talked about his dance crew members. Sicheng felt a bit uneasy. He wasn't sure how he'll be welcomed. He was glad not to be alone.

They walked for a few minutes before entering an old building. Sicheng looked around him. The shutters were almost all gone, the painting and the floor were worn. The doors were squeaking (not as much as the one in his dorm, what a relief!) but everything was clean. Someone took great care of this place.

"Yeah, I know, it's not the best dance studio ever. Sadly, it's all the city let us borrow... But wait till you see the inside! I promise it's much better!"

"Don't worry, it's fine. It looked outdated but clean and as long as we have enough place to dance, I'm in." 

"You're a keeper Dong Sicheng. I see why this Yuta is always all over you."

Sicheng blushed right away.

"Stop this!" He whined, his cheeks totally red.

Ten opened this first door on their right, still laughing.

"Hello everyone!" he said loudly. A chorus of bright hello answered him. 

"Taeyong-hyung isn't here yet?"

"No. It's almost 8 PM though. He'll be there soon." a guy with black hair and a face screaming mischievous answered him.

"Baby!" Ten squealed before hugging tightly the boy who grunted. Seems like Yuta wasn't the only one to jump on people. 

"I'm 18, I’m not a baby!"

"You're still in high school! You're my baby!"

"I'm not!"

"Hyung!" Another boy with brown hair and doe eyes said. "Why are you playing favorite? It's so unfair. We're all too old for this."

"Don't worry Donghyuckie, you're my baby too." Ten answered cheekily.

"That's not what I meant! Hyung!"

"I know."

Some of the other boys were laughing while others were already stretching, looking used to it. Sicheng smiled. They looked nice at least. He hoped he'll fit in easily. The door opened to Taeyong with Yuta on his toes. 

"Tennie, you're already here, perfect! Did you introduce Sicheng already?"

"Hum... No" he answered, sheepishly.

Taeyong nodded. "OK. Everyone!" he said loudly. "Let me introduce you to Sicheng and Yuta. They will be our new members from now on." A chorus of nice to meet you answered him while Sicheng and the genie waved shyly.

"Guys, here’s Shotaro, Jisung, Yangyang, Donghuck, Jeno, and Jungwoo," he added, pointing to each boy. "Oh, and Ten?"

"Yes?"

"Let Yangyang breathe. He's annoying but we still need him." 

Ten let him go, the others laughing brightly at Yangyang's betrayed face.

"Ok so! It's time to dance!"

\----------

When they left the building, it was already the night. Sicheng, Yuta, and Taeyong were walking together, talking about choreography and technique. When they arrived in front of Sicheng's dorm, Taeyong looked at the door, conflicted.

"Do you want to come to see him for a bit?" Sicheng asked.

"I don't want to bother him. We already hang out a lot together."

"I can assure he'll never see you too much."

"You both are all overhead for each other," Yuta added. "Don't worry your pretty head and come inside."

Without another word, Sicheng opened the door.

"Jaehyun!" Sicheng called. The young man startled. He was on the couch, writing on his laptop. "I give you Taeyong-hyung for the night."

Yuta snorted loudly while Taeyong blushed, his face becoming redder second by second. Jaehyun waved for Taeyong to come inside while glaring at the other two.

"Lovebirds need to stay together after all," Sicheng said teasingly, taking Yuta's hand in his. He was about to leave when he looked over his shoulder. "Oh and! No funny business on my bed, please! Bye!"

He closed the door, smiling with Yuta laughing as much as possible besides him. Their hands were still intertwined. 

\--------

When Sicheng was on the couch on dorm 127, Yuta was still laughing.

"OK, what's so funny?"

"Lovebirds need to stay together."

"Yes and?"

"You said it while taking my hand. You totally imply we were lovers."

Sicheng blushed:

"No, I didn't!"

"You did!"

"I didn't"

"You didn't"

"I did!"

"Gotcha!"

Sicheng whined. He got trick like a kid.

"Sichengie loves me! Sichengie loves me!" Yuta sang. The young man was totally red at this point.

"Anyway! Do you want to watch a movie?" The genie asked.

"Of course! How about a Ghibli?"

Yuta looked at him, surprised.

"What is it?"

"You don't know any Ghibli movies?" Sicheng gasped. Yuta shook his head.

"There are Japanese movies. They're very beautiful and poetic. We can watch it in Japanese if you wanna."

At these words, Yuta beamed.

"Yes, yes, I want it! Wich one is the best?"

Sicheng thought for a moment before answering:

"I'm not sure about it but Shotaro loves Spirited away."

"Shotaro is a cutie. I'm sure he has good taste as well."

Sicheng laughed. The genie was endearing.

\----------

The movie ended in suffocating silence. Yuta was talking animatedly but, as the movie went on, he became quieter. He has had his arms around his knees, his eyes were hidden by his hair.

"Are you alright?" Sicheng asked, a bit worried.

Yuta hummed without a move.

"You can tell me everything, you know..."

"It's just..." Yuta sighted. "I want to go back to Japan." He finally admitted softly, almost unwillingly.

"You can't? Your powers can't make you traveling?"

"They do. But they don't work for me. I can only use them for my owners, not for myself. Being a genie is a curse, not a blessing. I'm a captive of this magic and... I want nothing more than to be free."

His voice cracked. Yuta hid his face in his arms, fighting against tears. Sicheng's heart broke at this sight.

"You're a captive? Why? How? Can I help you?"

Yuta looked up, eyes empty. He bit his bottom lip, in deep thoughts.

"Look." He said finally, lifting his right arm to show a bracelet Sicheng never paid attention to before. It was so thin, the color only a shade lighter than Yuta's skin. "As long as I have it, I'll be captive from my magic. To break the curse, my owner has to wish to set me free. Needless to say, they weren't many who wanted to do it." He laughed hollowly. "And as for why... I was young and dumb. I provoked a witch, she took revenge on me and here I am."

Sicheng didn't know what to say. He wanted to comfort him but didn't know how to. Slowly, he wrapped his arm around Yuta's neck. 

"Hyung," he said excitedly. "I still have a wish... I can help you!"

"It's nice of you but I'm sure you'll need it."

"Maybe but I live without a genie for years, I don't really need one to get what I want."

Yuta shook his head, wary.

"Wait a bit. You'll be surprised by how much humans are never satisfied once they can get everything they want."

"OK, I'll wait for two weeks then but I'll prove you wrong, trust me."


	6. Let me hear you say

Ten found the flyers a week later. Sicheng was cleaning the cafe's table while Doyoung was checking their whipped cream's stock. It was the start of the afternoon and there were no customers for the moment. Ten burst into the room, wawing a pile of flyers excitingly.

"Sicheng! Look what I found! Look, look!"

"Hyung, you're moving too much, I can't see anything," Sicheng answered, a bit amused.

"My bad, sorry."

Ten gave a flyer to Sicheng and Doyoung, almost vibrating with energy.

"Oh my! A dance competition! In this city! That's so amazing, we need to sign up for this." Sicheng gasped.

"The first price is a slot in a professional dance studio," Doyoung stated. "Wow! It's awesome! I'm sure you guys will win!" 

"Even if we don't win, it would make our team's name known and it's already a lot." Sicheng replied, feeling more and more excited.

"What are talking about. We'll win, I'm sure of this!" Ten said.

"I agree," Doyoung added.

Sicheng nodded and started to talk about choreography and stage direction with Ten. He got so many ideas and couldn't wait to share them with their other crew members. The possibilities were endless since the competition was without a theme. They could do more or less everything.

Doyoung stopped them by opening the cafe. It was time to work, the daydreaming has to stop. But the passion was stronger and Ten and Sicheng took every opportunity to talk. Doyoung spent his whole shift to try stopping them:

"Guys, you need to focus! It's not the time to lose your job so work properly."

But he sounded way too soft to be taken seriously. Moreover, it not like he could do something against Sicheng puppy eyes or Ten's funny face.

They closed the cafe a few hours later. Sicheng and Ten wawed goodbye to Doyoung and went to their old building. 

When they arrived, everyone was already there. Taeyong, Yuta, Jisung, and Jungwoo were watching a video on the younger's tablet while Jeno and Shotaro were talking in a soft voice next to them. Yangyang and Donghyuk were playing a strange game that looked a bit like rock paper scissors. It seemed like they were the only two who knew the rules. As except from these two.

"Guys!" Ten hollered. "We have very great news!" They all looked at him a bit curious and a bit annoyed. No need to scream, they were all near to him and no one was deaf. Not yet at least.

"Is the great news you deciding to stop bothering me?" Yangyang asked hopefully and a bit sarcastic.

"It isn't. You love me and my annoying ass so don't count on it." Ten deadpanned under the snickers of their friends. Yangyang frowned but couldn't deny it. He did enjoy it but no way he'll admit it.

"So, what's the great news?" Taeyong asked a bit hesitantly. Knowing Ten it could be everything and it was a bit scary honestly.

The young man put his bag on the floor and search for something for a moment.

"Where are there? Ah! Found it!" He said, wawing some flyers. "This, my dear friends, is about a dance competition that sounds very interesting. How about we sign in?"

"The first place is a professional dance studio for a year," Sicheng added, eyes shining brightly. 

A few gasp and everyone rushed to grab a flyer. They were all speaking at the same time. Some of them were speaking loudly, almost yelling, while the others were jumping in place. 

"I think Taeyong should be the one to sign us up. He's the leader," said Jungwoo when the chaos has stopped a bit. 

Several nods and loud "yes" after, Taeyong had officially enrolled them using Jisung's tablet. The world wasn't ready for them! (According to Yangyang and Donghyuck at least.)

\--------

Sicheng spent the week between classes, working, and dancing. He was so happy to have an opportunity to compete again. Moreover, it was with his friends. it was way more exciting with them than competing alone. Most of the time his days ended by going to Yuta's dorm while Taeyong was in his with Jaehyun. These two needed some help to get together, they were impossibly slow! But they have him a great excuse to spent a lot of time with Yuta so he said nothing... OK, he may have teased them a bit but it was his way to show his care to his friends! And Yuta did the same! 

This Friday, he was walking towards their building with Yuta. The genie waited for him after work since Ten wasn't working with him this day. Yuta was talking cutely about some manga and Sicheng was happy to listen to him. Sicheng commented once or twice but he mostly watched Yuta. It may be a bit creepy, no need to say it, he knew this.

When they arrived, the room was oddly silent. Everyone was already here except for Taeyong That was unusual. Their leader was always there first. He was often already dancing when the second person arrived. 

"Do you think we have to call him?" Jungwoo asked. 

"I think it's better to wait a bit. Maybe a professor kept him after class." Ten answered.

"Probably. If he was sick, he would send a text to one of us." Jisung added.

"Guys, Yuta-hyung would know if Taeyong-hyung was sick, don't you think? They're roommates, right?" 

Shotaro's little voice made everyone turn his head towards the genie who just sat up on the floor, Sicheng still next to him.

"He was fine this morning. He said he had a meeting with someone though... Maybe that's why? But he said nothing about being late so I don't know..."

"Let's wait for him five more minutes then we can call..."

Ten didn't get to finish his sentence. The door burst open by a visibly distraught Taeyong. The young man was frowning, his hair sticking everywhere like he let his fingers tousled it. Taeyong was someone always neat. Something severe had probably happened.

"Guys," Taeyong said with a rough voice. "I have terrible news."

The silence was deafening. 

"What is it?" Donghyuk dared to ask. Even he sounded unsure of himself. Today was truly an odd day. Sadly, it kept going worst.

"I had a meeting with the city hall. They told me they're going to destroy this building. We have two days to leave."

The chaos of cry of desperation and anger filled up the room. Unlike his friends, Sicheng was calm. There's probably a solution to avoid leaving. He looked around him, hoping to find an idea when his eyes met Yuta's. That was the only solution. Yuta's eyes were sad but resigned. He, too, came to the same conclusion. Deep down, Sicheng had an inkling it wasn't right to betray his promise to the genie but this time, it wasn't about him only. It was about his friends and their love for dancing. Yuta looked understanding so... Maybe the story was ending like this?

\-------

"You need to make a wish," Yuta said.

They were on the couch, in Sicheng's dorm. Taeyong wanted to be alone so they didn't insist but they still sent Jaehyun to him. He was the only one who could cheer their leader up. Sicheng knew they were all feeling bad but the worst was probably Taeyong. It was the young man who started this club, fought for it, had searched for people to sign up, and when he got an opportunity to show the world his hard work... Everything collapsed like a sandcastle.

"Sicheng? Are you listening to me?" Yuta's voice brought back to the present. He didn't know what to do.

"I am. I'm thinking. I'm sure there is another solution."

"There isn't," Yuta said dryly making Sicheng flinched. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I didn't mean to startle you. It's just... It's the only way. You have to make a wish."

The genie had his arms around his knees. His eyes were watery but determined. Yuta took his decision and Sicheng was ready to bet nothing could make him change his mind. He didn't have another choice.

"Ok," he sighed. "I'll make a wish."


	7. I wish a miracle

Sicheng took a deep breath. He looked at Yuta the last time. The genie had close his eyes tightly, his hands, clenched around his knees, were trembling. Sicheng couldn't. He couldn't break his promise.

"Genie," he said dully, a bit scared to do a mistake. "I wish to set you free."

"What?" The genie looked at Sicheng, dumbstruck.

Yuta couldn't say another word. A blinding light came from his hands and wrapped itself around him making Sicheng closing his eyes.

A few minutes went by. The light disappeared but the young man kept his eyes close. The silence was defeating. Maybe it was a mistake after all. Maybe Yuta changed his mind and didn't want to be human anymore. Now, he'll hate Sicheng forever because he took his powers away.

"You..." Yuta's voice broke the silence. "Why did you do this?"

Sicheng opened his eyes and met the genie's look on him. He was up from the couch, his fingers playing together like he couldn't stay still.

"Because it was what you wanted the most, right?" He answered with a weak voice. "Or... did I... got this wrong?"

"You didn't! But why did you gave up on your dream of competition for me? I'm not worth it. You should live your life without thinking about mine."

"Hyung?" Sicheng asked calmly. 

The genie stopped moving.

"I didn't give anything up. I want to dance, that's true and if I can win some competition I'll be all over the moon. But it's not a valid reason to sacrifice your whole existence for this. You worth so much more."

"But I was made for this! It's my duty!"

"Maybe. But it's not what you wanted. It was my turn to grant your wish."

Yuta ran towards Sicheng and hug him highly.

"Thank you so much!"

"Hyung, are you crying?" 

"I'm not!" Yuta answered, sulking.

Sicheng nodded before wrapping his arms around him. His hoodie was getting wet but he said nothing. 

"So? You didn't even tell me if it worked. Are you really a human now?"

"Of course. It was your wish, I had to grant it."

"Great! Now you can go back to Japan anytime you want. Not like I want you out but you probably miss your country and I'm sure..."

"Has anyone already told you you were perfect?" Yuta cut him.

"I'm not."

"You are."

Sicheng sighed. It was time, to be honest.

"I'm truly not. Do you know why I took so long to make a wish?"

Yuta broke the hug, only letting his arms around Sicheng's neck.

"Because you wanted to be sure to make a good one?" he replied, a bit lost.

"No. It's because I was selfish."

"You?" Yuta snorted. "No way!"

"Yes, way. Telling you my last wish meant you will have to leave me. And... I want you to stay by my side. OK, to be honest, I found you super annoying at first. I didn't get why you had to stay with me but... You're you. Meaning you're probably the most amazing and kind person I have ever met. Thanks to you, I'm feeling better. I have a work that I love, a lot of friends who share the same passion as me and I don't struggle with Korean anymore. You can't even imagine how much you're precious to me. I didn't want you to leave. I was selfish."

"I love you."

Sicheng startled and looked at him bewildered.

"Excuse me?"

"I love you. Dammit, Dong Sicheng! You set me free! You're the first person ever to free a genie and you have the nerves to say you're selfish! I didn't want to leave you either, you know. I love you too much to do that."

"You... Love me?"

Yuta nodded.

"I thought I was pretty obvious," he added with a nervous smile. 

Sicheng laughed. He threw his arms around Yuta's neck and kissed him. Their lips met and danced with each other, taking time to know each other. They detach only when they were out of breath, still drowning in each other's eyes. 

Now that he was in Yuta's arms, Sicheng could say his life was perfect.

\-------

Tuesday night had come. Since their building was now close, the dance crew members had come to Nice Coffee Time. It was a bit past close time but Ten made sure it was ok for Johnny to let them be there longer. Johnny said yes. It's not like he could refuse something to Ten anyways. Sicheng took Yuta's hand under the table. The ambiance was electric. All of them were looking sorrowful except for Jisung. The younger was smiling and moving nonstop.

When Jungwoo finally arrived, Jisung got up from his chair and exclaimed :

"Guys! I found the perfect solution place to train and we're so going to win!"

A stunned silence followed.

"How?" Taeyong asked lowly.

"Most of you don't know him but I have a friend..."

"Congratulation!" Yangyang cut him cheekily making some of them laugh.

"Hyung, hush! I was saying, I talked about our problem to my friend, his name is Chenle by the way, and he told me he could book us a dance room with no problem. We visit some of them this weekend and we got a studio in Gangnam. It's truly wonderful, I'm sure you're going to love it!"

Jisung was beaming by the time he finished his story. They were all a bit doubtful at first but the younger's excitement was so infectious that they started to hope. They started to talk at the same time, everyone wanting to know more about the studio and this Chenle. Booking a studio was expensive. Booking one in Gangnam, the most expensive part of Seoul sounded too good to be true.

Sicheng watched with a smile his friends' faces lighting up with joy. He tucked Yuta's hand and whispered :

"Told you everything is going to be alright."

Yuta didn't reply. He only looked at Sicheng with so much love in his eyes that Sicheng's heart went haywire.

\---------

In the end, they didn't win. But they got second which was already an achievement. Chenle gave them the studio and they were determined to win the next competition. Now that they didn't have to worry about a place to dance, they had all the chance to!

The highlight of the competition wasn't the ranking (even though it was a close one, not gonna lie) it was Jaehyun and Taeyong, finally sharing a kiss after their performance. All of the team were screaming, especially Sicheng and Yuta who were starting to get a bit annoyed with the two. Taeyong and Jaehyun were practically living together since Sicheng spent a lot of time in Yuta's dorm but they still took this long to make a move. They finally did it at least. And Sicheng couldn't be happier for his friend.

\-----------

This night, Sicheng couldn't fell asleep, still high with adrenaline. The moon was high in the sky, lending some of its light to the room. The young man was softly playing with Yuta's hair, paying attention not to wake his lover up. He was so lucky to have him. They decided to go to Japan during the next holiday before flying to China. Sicheng was so impatient to discover Yuta's country as well as going home with him. Sleep finally took him and, as Sicheng finally closed his eyes, his last thought was :

"Yuta is all I could wish for."

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end ToT  
> I wanted to write another chapter but it was starting to look like a mess so I stopped.  
> Thanks to everyone who read, comment or kudo this story :D I got this idea around Boss era but I wasn't feeling confident enough in English to write. I know this story isn't perfect and there are probably a lot of mistakes but I'm glad to be able to end this ^-^ I hope you had as much fun as I! :D
> 
> Take care of yourself and stay healthy! :D
> 
> PS: I realized at the 3rd chapter I was using song titles so I kept doing it. If you wanna, you can try to guess the artist in the comment ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, I'm sorry for my mistakes ^-^ hope you liked it :D


End file.
